Poison Bomb
The Poison Bomb is an Explosive that can be thrown to fight Creatures (or player characters) by poisoning them (over time). Please note that player characters will only be affected when PvP is enabled on the game-world or on the player claim the affected player character is on (claim settings override game-world settings). You cannot damage your own player character by throwing Poison Bombs, even if hitting the spot your character is standing on. The poison effect over time lasts 15 seconds and causes additional damage, ca. 10 health points every second. The overall damage usually isn't more than ca. 200 health points. These Explosives cannot be found in any Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. Unlocking the crafting recipe Poison Bombs can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (default key "Q"), but only after the crafting-recipe has been unlocked by: * crafting or finding Explosive Bombs, like in Stone Treasure Chests or Obsidian Treasure Chests, when killing or pet-harvesting from Silver Keepas or Golden Keepas, or taming ordinary blue Keepas and harvesting from them * crafting or finding Stun Bombs, like in Stone Treasure Chests or Obsidian Treasure Chests, when killing or pet-harvesting from Silver Keepas or Golden Keepas, or taming ordinary blue Keepas and harvesting from them * obtaining Mossy Leafi Leaves as a loot or Pet-harvest from Mossy Leafies that can be found in Swamplands and sometimes also in Jungles near Bog Water and/or Weepwood trees only during the day * obtaining Weepwood Flowers from Weepwood trees in Swamplands or rarely from Mossy Leafies either when killing them or taming them and harvesting from them. You can easily multiply Weepwood Flowers by placing them and picking them up again, sometimes an additional block will be added to your harvest Crafting Poison Bombs To craft 4 Poison Bombs at a time you'll need: * 2x Gunpowder, found in Wood Treasure Chests on the surface at night, in many other kinds of Treasure Chests, can also be looted or Pet-harvested from Hot Feet and Keepas of any kind * 2x Mossy Leafi Leaves as a loot or Pet-harvest from Mossy Leafies that spawn during the day near Bog Water and/or on Weepwood trees, mainly in Swamplands and sometimes also in Jungles * 3 Weepwood Flowers from Weepwood trees in Swamplands or as a loot or pet-harvest from Mossy Leafies that spawn during the day on near Bog Water and/or on Weepwood Leaves * 2 Feral Pigsy Furs that can be obtained either as a loot or pet-harvest from Feral Pigsies that spawn during the day near Bog Water and/or on Detritus, in Jungles and Swamplands How to use To throw a Poison Bomb, simply put a stack of these explosives into your quickbar (by dragging it there from your inventory or by right-clicking on the stack if at least one quickslot is empty), then choose the quickslot (by typing its number or scrolling with your mouse-wheel), take your aim with the cursor and click your right mouse button to throw one Bomb of the stack. You can throw the next Poison Bomb then after waiting 3 seconds (because of the cooldown). Trivia These Explosives can be put on display on Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars and Placemats. Category:Crafted Category:Explosives Category:Throwable